Akurah Atnalamid
"I've never seen poison so awfully used... helping people. Isn't it so much more enticing to watch them ''die... suffocate and beg for mercy as their last teeny inches of breath slowly fade away."'' -Akurah to Haruka. (src) Akurah Atnalamid (Numbuh -1.26) is the 11 3/4-year-old daughter of Wehttam Atnalamid and Anuledrolf Zenitram in Gamewizard's universe, and the Negative of Haruka Dimalanta. Despite her parents being a waterbender and firebender respectively, Akurah still possesses poisonbending like her counterpart. Her twin brother is Nosam Atnalamid, also a waterbender. Nextgen Series In Down in the Negaverse, Akurah is poisoning Eitra's hamsters, much to the latter's anger. Later, when a shrunken Nerehc and Ininap try to get her attention, Akurah attempts to kill them. Eirik joins her on the fun before Nollid changes Inap back to normal. When Eirik and Akurah are later bored at the treehouse, their dresser mirror becomes a portal, and they are sucked into the Posiverse, where they meet their Positives. Haruka is happy to meet Akurah, and takes her to Virginian Forest as they exchange views on poisonbending. While Haruka tries to tell her about plants that can be used for herbs and save people, Akurah insists on poisoning the forest and killing the animals, much to Haruka's horror. She tries to tell Haruka that it's a fool's game to try to help people when so many are in danger, and after the two get in a fight, Akurah stomps away. She goes to the Supervillain Market to begin trashing the place, and when she gets in a fight with Father, she is knocked into a shelf of Shrimp Puffs, her allergy. Haruka arrives to help heal her Negative, while the Positive herself has been poisoned with peanut-butter moments ago. She insists on saving Akurah in the hopes she will learn a thing or two from her. After both girls are healed, they leave the market. Akurah accuses Haru of being a Christian by her necklace, and makes the point how the Negaverse has no gods. Appearance Akurah has black hair in pigtails and midnight-blue eyes like her Positive. However, her dress is black, she wears an upside-down gray Cross necklace, and has a black rose in her hair. Her socks and Mary-Janes are also black. Her clothes are a color-swap between hers and Nosam's Positives, Haruka and Mason. Personality Contradictory to her opposite, Akurah loves to see creatures die, and tries her best to think of ways to kill people with her poisons. She is very psychotic in that sense, and her friends often fear she will try to kill them. She was even willing to try and kill a tiny Nerehc and Ininap. Akurah hates to be called "Aki." Powers Akurah is a poisonbender like Haruka that sprouts purple poison. But while Haruka uses her poisons to heal people, Akurah uses them to make people weaker, even so sick they want to die. Final Smash "Who needs flowers when you can keep it simple?" Akurah's Final Smash is Toxic Cloud, where she swallows the whole area in a cloud of purple gas, blinding everyone and steadily poisoning them. Weaknesses Akurah is heavily allergic to shrimp, but as a poisonbender, her allergy will take longer to fully affect her. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Negatives Category:Poisonbenders Category:Atnalamid Family Category:Nega-Sector V Members Category:Different-Colored Elements